


Epidemic

by Puppetmaster13



Series: Evolution [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Computer Viruses, Everyone is fine, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is a Wild Place, It's the Minecraft Egos, Panic Attacks, bork bork, but actually yes, group meetings, it's cleo, new hermitville, not really - Freeform, not the real people, or are they?, she was just worried, shopping district, sorta - Freeform, threat of breaking legs, threat of injury, who knows - Freeform, world glitches, xisuma is best admin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13
Summary: Joe begins to feel sick, but he'll recover... right?
Relationships: Joe Hills & Xisumavoid, Joe Hills & ZombieCleo
Series: Evolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876360
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Epidemic

Joehills loved watching the sun rise. He loved watching the pinks and golds shifting to a bright blue. It was even better when his lovable dog Sean joined him, laying out on the grass by their home. “Howdy there bud,” the blue-eyed man smiled at the fluffy dog, scratching his ears. “Looks like it’s going to be a beautiful day today. We’re gonna’ need to get some more food soon.” Sean let out a content  _ bwoof _ noise, his tail wagging. 

Smile widening, the brunette took a bite of a carrot. Not particularly nutritious, but like he had said, they needed to get more food, be it by farming or buying. And while he could farm carrots, going out and hunting meats just didn’t seem appealing. Adjusting his glasses as he stood, Joe headed to the Hermitville, which had the closest nether portal, Sean following behind. On the way his communicator let out a ping. “Huh, I wonder why Doc wants us all to meet up…” He hoped it wouldn’t be another issue with “area seventy-seven.”

Okay, so seeing Xisuma with a multitude of wings and a tail was  _ not _ what Joe was expecting. He’s pretty sure no one was. They didn’t even know what had caused the transformation, but were pretty confident it was because the admin was constantly digging through code. Odd, but a reasonable assumption. And there wasn’t anything to worry about. Despite the change in appearance, which made Xisuma look like some sort of celestial being, he was still just as… derpy? He thinks that’s how he referred to himself as, yes. 

It was an interesting meeting to say the least. 

But now it was time for the brunette to go back to what he had come out for: shopping. Mostly for food, but it was the shopping district. You could never just visit one shop- it was literally impossible no matter how hard one tried. Hence how they first started making one. Letting out a chuckle, he decided to try out Sahara. It couldn’t be that bad, right?(Okay, so it was rather long. But it wasn’t too bad- the interior had books and things to entertain oneself after all.) 

Snacking on his order of golden carrots, Joe went through his mental shopping list. Food was good at the moment, but he needed some wood and glass- though sand would be fine too. If he did get sand then he would probably need coal or dried kelp too now that he thought about it.  _ ‘Dang my ender chest is going to take a hit today…’ _ Meandering his way between the buildings to where he wanted to go, Joe smiled. His friends’ creations varied in style and design so much, but all of them were impressive and beautiful. 

Looking up at a massive tower, he was suddenly hit with a dizzying spell, causing the brunette to stumble. “What the heck?” Had he drank water today? Yep. Eaten? Doing so right now. Sleep? He had gotten plenty. So why was he suddenly feeling dizzy and his head pounding something awful? The poet couldn’t even stand it had been so sudden and fierce. “ _ What _ the heck!” he gripped his head with a hand, the other steadying him against the building. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered in red.  _ ‘Blood? What the heck? I’m not hurt, right? Why am I bleed i n g…’ _ His eyes slid closed and his body fell to the ground. 

“-oe? Joe? Are you okay?” 

“Help me get him to-”

“-wake up-”

“Oh Notch-!”

Consciousness came slowly to Joe. It was like someone had put a black haze around his mind, keeping him from opening his eyes. When he finally opened them, he had to close them again. Why was it so bright? This time not opening them as much, he peered at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of haphazardly made medical tent, a bright red cross framed by a cacophony of white material. Mostly wool and concrete from the looks of it, with a few lanterns scattered around, presumably for lighting. Trying to move revealed that his limbs were strapped to the bed.

“H-hello? Hey, can I get these straps off at all?” He wasn’t here alone, right? Surely not! His friends wouldn’t have just left him tied up alone in the middle of wherever he was. 

“Joe! You’re awake!” A blur crashed into him from the wool doorway, crushing him in a hug. Cleo. “If you scare me like that again- I will break both your legs, I swear to Notch Joe!” She hissed, gripping his shoulders in a vice grip. 

“Uh, okay, but what did I do? Why am I strapped down?” Joe was honestly a little confused. He’d just gone to the shopping district? Right? His mind went blank afterwards- had he respawned weird or something? Oh no, had he been possessed like what had happened to some of the others in previous seasons?? Wait, Zedaph had been possessed by a reaper at one point this season, hadn’t he? 

“Um, well….” Cleo seemed to be struggling, which was odd. She never struggled with speaking- if anything she was known for being rather blunt. “Uh, you know what happened to Xisuma, right?” At his confused nod, the undead woman continued. “So, uh, something  _ similar _ happened, and you’ve been out for a couple of days now. Let me just help you up and uhhh, yeah…”

Joe stumbled, his legs shaky and his balance seemingly warped.  _ “What the h-heee- Oh my Notch!’ _ Looking behind him revealed a rather fluffy tail- nothing like the one Xisuma had sprouted. Where the admin’s was long and almost fleshy looking, his was covered in long fine fur, and was curled upwards. Reaching out, Joe paused, staring at his hands. More specifically, his nails. They looked more like claws than nails now, being a thick sharp shape and a solid black. Something twitched down on his head. “U-uh Cleo? A-are there ears on m-my head?” The tail sprouting from his spine seemed to try and curl downwards, sending a jolt of unfamiliarity through the brunette’s body. 

“... Would you rather I lie and say there aren’t so you can be in denial?”

“Yes please, that would be great.”

Xisuma rubbed his chin, mumbling a mile per second as he checked the admin logs. Joe would have been a little freaked out if he hadn’t seen their admin get like this every update. And well, these changes weren’t part of an update, but that just made it worse, seeing as they didn’t exactly know what could be causing them. Well, the fact that the feathers on the behemoth of a man puffed up in frustration was rather amusing to see in person. 

“I don’t know how in the name of Notch this is happening! There’s nothing in the world code! No glitch, no virus, nothing!” Joe’s fellow brunette threw up his hands in frustration- his wings unfurling and unbalancing him. 

“You okay there Xisuma?” Joe crouched down carefully, wary of his own extra limb tripping him up. 

“Sure, falling onto hard floor is great- wanna try it?” The admin’s words were muffled slightly by his arm, but the tips of his ears were turning red. Presumably in embarrassment. 

“What about with us?”

“What?” Xisumavoid lifted his head, an unreadable expression on his face.

Joe waved his wrists in a circular motion. “Well, if there isn’t something wrong with the world, maybe there’s something wrong with us? Like, some sort of virus with us? Wait can that even happen?” Joe really didn’t know much about how the world’s coding exactly worked when it came to those on the whitelist.

Xisuma seemed to still for several seconds, his face becoming blank. “I am an idiot.”

“Huh?”

Xisuma forgoed attempting to stand, to instead sit on the floor, opening his admin panels once again. “Why didn’t I think of that before? It would make sense as to why I can’t find anything wrong- and maybe we can find out if it can happen to the others.” He trailed off into mutter once more, causing Joe to shake his head and sigh good naturedly. Well, he was going to be here for a while then. But he suddenly realized something. “Hey Xisuma, if it’s like a virus, and like, contagious- then isn’t there a chance that everyone we’ve come in contact with has been infected?” 

The taller brunette froze, his expression shifting in realization as well. “We literally called a hermit-wide meeting and risked exposing everyone, sh \--- . “


End file.
